Many playgrounds are equipped with a large variety of apparatus, such as swings, carousels, and slides. Playground designers have long been aware of the advantage to using apparatus that resemble vehicles in shape or other features. One such apparatus, which can provide much amusement, as well as help to develop motor skills of children playing with it, is a helicopter play apparatus.
For the development of skills, it can be advantageous to have such a helicopter play apparatus in which the user can effectively feel like a pilot, in control of hovering, ascending and descending, and even steering of the helicopter by means of one's arms and legs, while the lift force of the helicopter is, at least in part, achieved by rotation of the helicopter rotor, which is moved by force of the pilot's muscles.
In 1946, West William filed a patent application titled “Helicopter Roundabout”.
A helicopter roundabout is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,006 of West William, which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
FIG. 1 of the prior art illustrates the helicopter roundabout. The object of West William was to provide a roundabout having a toy helicopter mounted on one end of a support and having a driving motor mounted on the other end.
A later patent application was filed in 2001 by Choe Young-Min, titled “Helicopter-Like Exercising Device”.
A helicopter-like exercising device is described in PCT application No. KR2001/000516, of Choe Young-Min, which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
FIG. 2 of the prior art illustrates the helicopter-like exercising apparatus.
The helicopter-like exercising apparatus comprises a rotating portion which is rotated by a control signal input from an outside. A lifting portion which is connected to an end of a rope is lifted by rotating force. The helicopter is lifted up and lowered down according to the motion of a rider, thereby providing interest, pleasure and exercise effect at the same time.
In spite of all the inventions proposed, playgrounds still lack an apparatus resembling a helicopter, which enables hovering, ascending and descending, and flying back and forth in a play helicopter by force of muscles with excellent steering performance.
None of the prior art apparatus comprises all of the above characteristics and functions.